It's business time
by KalaFreiheit
Summary: Estaba bien unir fuerzas entre familias, tener el conocimiento del mundo que nos rodea pero lo malo era ser el único titán descubierto que serviría futuramente como arma y defensa para la humanidad. Eren había sobrevivido a muchas cosas en su vida, ahora, debía enfrentarse a la realidad: era la clave dentro de las murallas. ¿Aguantará por su promesa o se volverá contra ellos?


**¡He regresado! La verdad quería aclarar unas cosas para este nuevo proyecto, salido desde mi cabeza y plasmado a través del móvil, doy explicaciones de eso cuando nadie lo va a leer.(?) ¡Bueno, al grano! **

**Hablando con una amiga mientras acababa de leer el último capítulo de este mes del manga, se me ocurrió ya por fin esta historia, la tenía pensada ya pero ahora se unieron todas mis ideas y he sacado esto. ¿Que he venido a aclarar? Pues unas cuantas, la primera de todas que aquí existe el mundo de las murallas, la legión de reconocimiento, el rey, TODO. Ahora diréis...Freiheit, entonces, ¿qué es lo que debes explicar? Queridos míos, aquí Eren no va a ser Eren, aquí las muertes pueden que sean iguales que las del anime o NO, quién sabe. Ni tampoco se parecerá en MUCHO a la serie, es una especie de mundo cambiado, lo único que será mas o menos igual es en como descubrirán que Eren es un titán y aparecerá en este prologo.  
><strong>

**Lo demás obviamente voy a cambiarlo, básicamente, no será nada parecido a la serie de anime pero sí con su temática. Y algunos personajes se conocerán bien y otros no, además de cosas MUY NUEVAS Y PERSONAJES ORIGINALES -solo tres, no se asusten-. Espero que con eso me estén entendiendo la verdad y les interese hasta el final.  
><strong>

**¿Tengo que decir que la futura pareja será Riren/Ereri? Aparte también pondré triángulos amorosos por todos lados, así de malvada soy. E incluso parejas nuevas que he pensado con Michoza y Marria -Annie-. Aquí encontraréis de todo, desde drama hasta comedia, por lo cual iros preparando.**

**¡Con esto, lean el prólogo y ustedes opinan!**

* * *

><p>Desde hacía un tiempo que papá mantuvo muchos secretos callados. Nunca creí en las conspiraciones ni tampoco en que tuviéramos un alma gemela perdida en alguna parte del mundo. Mi preocupación siempre había sido cómo llevar la muerte de mi madre, Carla, la persona que pasaba día y noche conmigo desde que nací. Con esto no quiero decir que mi padre no fuera importante, sino, que echaba de menos ver el rostro de mi madre aparecer por las mañanas al despertarme. Ese rostro que ahora fue sustituido por el de Mikasa, mi hermana adoptada, habíamos aprendendido a sobrevivir durante dos años a llevar toda nuestra tristeza dentro del corazón y alma.<p>

Nunca imaginé que en esta época, en la que los muros debían protegernos por encima de todo, existieran personas con mi mismo poder; cambiar de humano a titán con una sola mordida.

La muerte de mi madre no fue una casualidad. Ni tampoco el hecho de que papá me revelara muchos secretos además de mi forma cambiante así como debía mantenerme escondido en una de las ciudades bajo tierra cerca de la muralla Sina. ¿Cómo habíamos acabado hasta ese punto? Me impresionó que hasta la familia Arlert estuviera metida en este lío y también los Leonhardt junto con los Braus. Era un niño de tan solo nueve años que intentaba asimilar tanta información, junto con mis nuevos compañeros, al parecer cada uno tenía la clave y la única descendiente viva de los Leonhardt era igual que yo en ese poder.

No lo pedí, ni lo deseé. Excepto cuando nos adentramos a una ciudad subterránea que desconocía hasta el propio rey. Quizás porque era un niño muy impulsivo me negué a entrar sin antes me respondieran mis preguntas recibiendo, irónicamente, golpes de Mikasa y Annie. Comprendí entonces que debía dejar atrás mi inocencia, callar mi secreto, atacar órdenes.

Pero entre toda mi oscuridad hubo una luz, la conocí en cuanto nos recibieron dos muchachos y una chica. No quería ir, hasta que, ese ángel que no merecía ser castigado por nuestra culpa ofreció su mano _a las posibles esperanzas de la humanida_d.

Su nombre era Vanessa Jaeger y sus acompañantes eran gemelos, con el mismo apellido que yo, tuve que unir cabos para darme cuenta de dos cosas.

**La primera: **Tenía tres hermanos mayores que desconocía su existencia hasta ese día.

**La segunda: **Inevitablemente aquel ángel, Vanessa, se desvaneció de este mundo por mi culpa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Prologo**

**Descubierto al mundo  
><strong>

_"Esas muñecas que son como pequeñas galletas que están repletas de complejo de inferiodidad_  
><em>Hablas solo acerca de mis gafas de sol, mi peinado, mi nombre<em>  
><em>Es una triste comedia de los que fracasaron en la realidad<em>  
><em>Los niños que se rascaban la cabeza diciendo que odiaban el ocupado mundo<em>  
><em>Pretendiendo ser alguien que no son, yo sé que eres un mentiroso<em>  
><em>Esto es para todos los chicos que nos sonrieron<em>  
><em>"Felicitaciones" Sí, seguro, sólo lo estás diciendo por las conexiones<em>  
><em>Si es así, tu sentidos se estan pudriendo, aléjate<em>  
><em>Eh, ahora nuestro nivel ha cambiado, él y ella lo saben<em>  
><em>Somos el interés número uno de todo el mundo, es demasiado pronto para estar sorprendido, mira hacia arriba para que veas mi futuro<em>  
><em>Iré hacia el camino de mi éxito al igual que tu me menospreciabas.<em>  
><em>Yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces, así que por favor cállate<em>  
><em>No te preocupes por mí, yo soy mejor que tú y seguiré siéndolo<em>  
><em>¿Dónde están todos tus amigos que me menospreciaban antes?<em>  
><em>Nosotros somos buenos<em>  
><em>Esta no es una broma, te lo mostraré, lo prometo, nosotros destacamos.<em>**_"_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel recuerdo? Años, meses, semanas, días, horas. Me había graduado a los 20 años como cadete y al menos en el quinto puesto del top. Sabía que futuro debía coger, no necesitaba saber más, solamente actuar como si estuviera consternado ante la noticia de la caída de la muralla María. Había estado ahí excepto porque la mayor parte de mi vida la pasé en el subsuelo en un sitio donde me crié y teníamos que mentir ante nuestra información.<p>

¿Nací en Siganshina? Sí pero no viví los que ellos vivieron.

¿Quiero exterminar titanes? Sí, aunque fuera uno, no soportaba esa día por razones que nadie debía conocer.

Miré por encima del hombro, Annie estaba completamente seria, Mikasa solo miraba al frente sin interés, Sasha seguía con esa sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro y Armin estaba en las filas de atrás contemplándonos con orgullo. ¿Realmente esto estaría bien? Me llevé inconscientemente los dedos hacia el anillo que portaba en mi dedo índice, contorneándolo, era el más preciado recuerdo que tenía en mi vida. Los recuerdos me invadían a la misma vez que la tristeza y la perdida de esperanza.

_Debíamos __de __haber __venido __juntos__._

Fue lo primero que pasó en mi mente mientras levantaba la cabeza intentando disimular que ponía atención al oficial. Su discurso no es que fuera el mejor pero yo necesitaba moverme de ahí en seguida, teníamos un plan que llevar a cabo, una investigación pero ahí estaba él sin callar y gruñí entre dientes. Recordé de mantener una falsa apariencia, la cara dulce de la moneda y no la que estaba acostumbrado a mostrar, impancientándome por momentos hasta que terminó.

Solo necesitamos un par de miradas discretas los cuatro para empezar el plan.

_Descubrir__ el __paradero __del __titán __colosal __y __el __titán __acorazado__._

¡Por Nessie!

No fue tan difícil como imaginé, pero sí cometí el gran error al transformarme delante de todos queriendo ir detrás de ambos causantes del desastre en Trost y de las vidas que había costado ese ataque. No miento que tuvo que actuar como un loco, como si no tuviera idea de controlar mis poderes, llevando la gran ronca para tapar el muro.

Deseaba salir, pero se interpuso una persona en el camino de Mikasa, además que pasé a ser conocido por la humanidad y también en el juicio a tener niñeros que cuidaban de mis espaldas excepto si me descontrolaba... Entonces debían matarme inmediatamente.

Genial, ¿no?

No, no lo era. Recibir una paliza, conocer a los grandes mandos, unirme al cuerpo de exploración solamente porque tenían mi custodia era sin duda lo peor que pudo ocurrirme después de otras cosas más. Si no fuera porque pensaban que era un crío sin apenas saber de la vida hubiera devuelta la gran paliza al capitán y huido de ese cuarteto tan extraño.

Aunque mi alegría aumentó al contemplar que el plan iba desarrollándose de la misma manera que fue hablado antes de alistarnos aquí. Todos fueron al mismo lugar que nosotros excepto Annie, quise sorprenderme, solo que una sonrisa ladina de formó en mi rostro en cuanto la imaginé retirarse mientras hacía el signo de la victoria dirigido a los otros.

Después de la charla, o mas bien, jaladas de Jean hacia mi persona me quedó claro que me estaba convirtiendo en una ficha importante ene este tablero. En no ser descubierto, en mantenerme como una esperanza y también en averiguar los secretos aún más oscuros de este mundo.

Exceptuando el hecho de que llevaba a mis espaldas el grupo de élite y su capitán detrás mío en todo momento, hasta consiguieron mandarnos un castillo alejado solo con los nuevos cadetes para estar, además que mi habitación nueva era un sótano.

Papá, mamá, ¿valdrá la pena mi sacrificio por hacer honor a la familia Jaeger y Leonhart con sus manos derechas? Espero que sí.

He de decir que _espero obtener mi recompensa pronto además de mi libertad._

Los periódicos de la zona no hacían más que hablar del nuevo descubrimiento, supongo que con eso me gané mi nueva fama y ser reconocido por todos, aunque no hacían otra cosa que especular rumores que lastimosamente eran repulsivos. Desde que era un posible bastardo hasta que comía bebés. No tenía ningún sentido, sabía que hasta los altos mandos quitando al Comandante Pixis, me temían por lo que era y no hacían otra cosa que poner su cara falsa cuando por dentro estoy seguro que ya habrían acabado con mi vida de la peor manera existente.

Mantuve inexpicablemente mi paz, esa inocencia que caractizaba mi rostro y expresiones, dejando claro que por ahora me dejaría mangonear por sus órdenes hasta el día que deba irme. Porque ahora tenía objetivos importantes, recuperar una muralla y descubrir que asombrosos poderes tenía como titán. Ilusos todos...ni tengo amnesia, ni desconozco que soy capaz de hacer, sólo fingir se me daba únicamente bien.

A pesar de ese tipo de pensamientos, de hechos ocurridos ese día, iba en camino al sótano después de tantas charlas juntas que seguían pasando por mi cabeza y suspiré. Tener que dormir en un lugar solitario, sin vida, no era lo mejor para quitar de mi mente lo negativo_. _Inevitablemente saqué el collar donde tenía una llave de mi casa junto con un objeto ovalado que se podía abrir. Lo hice, como cada noche antes de dormir, viendo entonces la foto de mi querido ángel junto a todos. Esos tiempos donde éramos felices y olvidabamos nuestro verdadero destino. Las únicas personas que en esta vida habían sacado lágrimas de mis ojos fueron dos, lo digo de forma seria, aunque para la mayoría seré un llorica...en realidad no era asemejado a la realidad.

Hice una promesa.

Lucharé hasta el final.

Solo por vosotros.

_¿Seré yo el cazador o terminaré cazado por alguien peor?_


End file.
